Help I'm a Fish!
by newzealand gurl
Summary: I'm srry im to lazy to write a proper summary. But plz rate and like!


_**Help I'm a Fish!...**_

**Ariana A.K.A Ari Jackson, is Fly's best friend and partner in crime. But now the pair have developed crushes on each other. What will happen in the evets from the movie? _ I DO NOT OWN HIAF, OR ANY DANCES, IMAGES, MOVIE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY LINE! ONLY MY OC!_  
**

**Name:**** Ariana Jackson A.K.A Ari**

**Age:**** 16 (Fly is 17. If you don't think so, search him up on Google.)**

**Personality:**** She is a extremely rowdy girl and isn't afraid to get dirty to help her friends. But she is also very kind and gentle when she is with her friends, especially Stella. She also loves getting into trouble and loves to eat Candy**

**Appearance:**** Human: ********art/Sayo-336427806 (Imagine her with navy blue hair) **Fish: art/Amy-for-unovarising-268413538

**Hobbies:**** Pranking, ****Fighting, Singing, Rapping, Painting, Playing Piano and guitar, Dancing, Eating candy and hanging out with her friends (Mainly Fly)**

**Family:**** Richard Jackson (Father and Alive) and Marina Jackson (Mother and Alive).**

**Friends:** **Fly, Stella, Prof McKrill, Sasha, Chuck and the Parents.  
**

**Enemies:**** Her friends Enemies.**

**Crush:**** Fly...**

**Chapter 1:**_** Do you know who I'm thinking of?...**_

_No one's P.O.V _

Fly smiled proudly at his newly made, fishing lure. He threw it up lightly and caught it again, as he stood up from his chair. He threw open his bedroom cupboard and pulled out his fishing rod and then he reached under his bed and grabbed his mini buoy and hook. Grinning, he ran to the stairs of his house and shouted, "Ye-Ha!" As he slid backwards down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he quickly turned around and landed on his skateboard. At the same time, a pedicured and nail polished finger pushed the doorbell. Fly didn't pay any attention though, and turned the corner of the hallway before shouting out, "Going fishing!" To his parents. His mother walked out from the kitchen, saying, "Fly wait!" His attention had been on her so long, he hadn't noticed his father going to open the door. He turned around in time to see his dad opening the door and see a rather fat woman standing in the doorway. "Whoa," He started as he sped towards her unable to stop, and continued to cry out as he slammed into her. "Woah!" He was sent back by her plumpness and went backwards, slipping off his skateboard as he landed on the floor. "Ah!" He shouted out as he fell and landed on his back, with his mother looking at him in shock. He looked up and gasped in relief of not being hurt. But then he saw something he didn't want to see. "Hello Fly." His cousin, Chuck, said snobbishly, looking down at him as he walked past. "I see everything is in it's usual state around here." His Aunt Anna stated just as snobbishly. "Lisa, Bill. You can run along now." She said, looking towards them as she said this. "Honey, you're dad and I are going out." His mother explained kneeling on one knee next to him. "Aunt Anna's going to babysit Stella," She added before twirling a piece of her red hair. "And uh, y-you're cousin Chuck is here too." She added nervously still twirling her hair between her fingers. "Oh man." Fly groaned reaching up and covering his eyes.

(Fast forward)

"Bye bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Stella shouted happily waving her hands, while Fly gave a lazy salute, Chuck a much chagrined wave and a little wiggle of her hand, from his mother. "Bye honey!" Bill waved back to Stella before looking towards the boys. "Boys, be good." He stated seriously as they drove off. After they went back inside, Fly was flicking through the T.V channels feeling very bored. He went through three more channels, and noticed Chuck sitting at the piano, tapping his fingers on something. Meanwhile Aunt Anna was reading Hansel and Gretel to Stella, nearly falling asleep as she did so. "Mm, Gretel went next to Hansel behind the stable door..." As she read, she began to fall asleep. Stella grabbed her arm and shook it saying, "Read faster or else I'll fall asleep!" She shouted, giving her aunt's arm one big shake and woke up her aunt. Anna woke up with a start and said "Oh yes." With a yawn. Fly had gotten up from his chair and walked over to his cousin. "Well Einstein, got any decent games?" He asked with a teasing grin. Chuck scoffed and toke off his glasses and stated, "I'm calculating the length of a D.N.A molecule." Only to be interrupted by Fly. "Hey, it's a millennium 2000 PMX!" He said excitedly pushing his cousin out of the way, to grab the laptop. "Oh, this is a really cool machine!" He added, tapping at the keyboard. Chuck ran to Fly protesting. "Give it to me!" He whined reaching for the laptop, only to be blocked by Fly. "And a power processor!" Fly added, still tapping on the keyboard. "Give it to me!" Chuck repeated, lunging for it, but Fly ducked out of his way. "Relax Chucky, I'm just checking it out." Fly stated putting his hand on Chuck's shoulder to hold him in place, before turning and walking the other way. Chuck ran after him shouting, "No Fly don't!" He grabbed his cousin who pulled his shoulder out of Chuck's grasp. "No Fly, don't hit escape!" Chuck shouted, reaching up to stop his cousin. Fly was confused and said, "What?" As he hit escape on the computer keyboard. His question was answered by the screen flashing a warning and Chuck groaning. "Oops." Fly said. "Escape? Why not?" He asked. Meanwhile, Stella was smearing makeup onto her aunt's face. "Well Madam, do you like the makeup?" She asked, and waited for an answer. When she didn't get one she said, "OK!" Before crawling off her aunt and running down to the stairs. "You're lucky I made a backup!" Chuck shouted at Fly while wiggling a file disk in between his fingers. During this Stella had crept down to the bottom to see Chuck still shouting at her brother, saying, "Do you have any idea what would of happened if-" Only to be interrupted by Fly, who tried to calm him down. "Chill out Chucky, nothing happened" Fly said, patting his cousin's shoulder. "Hi Fly!" Stella said cutely waving to her older brother from the stairs. "Um weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Fly questioned his little sister, poking his cap upwards as he looked at her, questioningly. "Aunt Anna's on my bed!" Stella replied looking upstairs as she said so. Fly grinned and shouted, "Alright! I'm outta here!" He stated as he tipped his cap down, before walking to get his skateboard. Chuck had other ideas though. He began to stomp towards the stairs, looking determined. Fly came back putting on his jacket, as he went past on his skateboard and noticed Chuck. "Hey Chuck, where are you going?" He asked jumping off his skateboard to walk up to his cousin. "To wake my mom." Was his reply. Fly noticed Chuck was holding the file disk in between his fingers towards him. "Oh no you're not!" Fly chuckled grabbing the disk from Chuck's fingers. Chuck noticed and said, "Hey, G-give it back!" Fly grinned and slipped his jacket sleeve on properly. "Guess where you're going?" He asked ignoring his cousin's protest. Chuck crossed his arms and stated, "I'm not going anywhere. No give it back!" He shouted, taking of his glasses to seem threatening. Fly ignored this however, and kicked the tail of his skateboard and grabbed it. "You are coming fishing with me." Chuck scoffed and put his glasses back on. "Not in a million years." He stated glaring at Fly. Stella had now come down and looked on happily. "I definitely think you are." Fly said innocently before putting the disk between his teeth and began to pull down, threatening to break it. "No Fly don't!" Chuck said anxiously, before throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I'll go. But don't break the disk!" He whined, as Fly passed him a pair of skates and to Stella, her jacket and shoes. "Now all we need now is..." Fly said putting a finger on his chin looking thoughtful. Stella's eyes brightened knowing what he was thinking of. "We need Ari! We need Ari, Fly!" She said happily pointing through the window to a house across the road. Fly grinned at her enthusiasm and nodded as he helped her put on her jacket. "That's definitely what we need Stella!" He said turning to look at the house and smiled. "That's really what we need." He added, as they walked outside and walked towards it.


End file.
